


Send a Card

by Shutka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutka/pseuds/Shutka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes to terms with the revelation he'd have to help release Lucifer once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send a Card

They need him. They need him they need him they need him. They have to get him out.

It's such a relief. There's no other way, and so Sam doesn't have to drive himself crazy wondering if he's only doing this because he wants to see Lucifer again. At the mere thought of it his palms turn clammy with terror and his heart feels like it's about to burst open, turn itself inside out like a blooming carnation.

He'll have to tell Dean soon.

Sam can see those grasping hands, those clever fingers worrying for a crack in the foundation of the cage. Would he be taken unaware, or would he be waiting to be set free? Is he waiting right now, for Sam?

The thought causes a frisson of sick anticipation. No one scares Sam like this angel, but still, still...

The visions are getting more frequent, insistent, as if someone's frustrated Sam hasn't gotten with the program.

There's a dream one night, and Sam knows it's a dream, but that doesn't make the whole thing any less dangerous. He and Dean are leaning against the side of the Impala. It's a sunny day, but the air smells like sulfur, and Sam can't recall ever smelling anything in a dream. He turns around to tell Dean this, but Dean is gone. There's nothing around him but miles and miles of yellowing grass and narrow stretch of road.

"I gotta say, Sam," Lucifer whispers, directly into Sam's ear. "This newfound moral fortitude is doing nothing for me."

Sam spins around and there he is, looking the same, even wearing the same wrinkled clothes down to the wedding ring. Sam gropes for a weapon and clutches the handle of a knife stuck in his waistband like a talisman.

"I liked it much better when you were looming and threatening people with grievous bodily harm. And trying to commit patricide in essence for selfish reasons. As it is, I'm not sure you're the kind of boy I feel comfortable bringing home to _my_ father."

There it is, that gentle, smug smile Sam became so familiar with down in the Pit.

"You're not real. Nothing can escape that cage, not even a thought," Sam tells him, and it's almost an accusation.

Lucifer shrugs with perfect nonchalance, but his eyes never blink. Never leave Sam.

"If that were true I wouldn't have escaped the first time. Now, you're going to set me free for a second time."

He looks delighted with the idea. Sam would object, but as usual Lucifer has no patience. Sam is face-first over the hood in a second, one arm twisted behind his back. Lucifer covers him, puts his mouth near Sam's ear.

"When I meet you next, I'm going to be so... hungry. I might even forgive you for luring me back into the cage and slamming the door shut. If you play your cards right."

He licks along the edge of Sam's earlobe then, teasing and deliberate, and then rubs his mouth and nose against Sam's hair like he can't help it. Sam makes a low, miserable noise and drives his head back hard into Lucifer's jaw. Lucifer laughs and lets him go, but it's all the same here. This isn't Lucifer, just Sam's wonky mind again, giving him terrible advice he might have no choice but to take.

If there's no choice it doesn't matter if Sam wants this.

And God help him, he does.


End file.
